Mechanical disturbances can be used to generate elastic waves in earth formations surrounding a borehole, and the properties of these waves can be measured to obtain important information about the formations through which the waves have propagated. Parameters of compressional, shear and Stoneley waves, such as their velocity (or its reciprocal, slowness) in the formation and in the borehole, are indicators of formation characteristics that help in the evaluation of the location and/or producibility of hydrocarbon resources.
An acoustic source in a fluid-filled borehole generates headwaves as well as relatively stronger borehole-guided modes. A standard sonic measurement system consists of placing a piezoelectric source and an array of hydrophone receivers inside a fluid-filled open or cased borehole. The piezoelectric source is configured in the form of either a monopole or a dipole source. The source bandwidth typically ranges from a 0.5 to 20 kHz. A monopole source generates primarily the lowest-order axisymmetric mode, also referred to as the Stoneley mode, together with compressional and shear headwaves. In contrast, a dipole source primarily excites the lowest-order flexural borehole mode together with compressional and shear headwaves. The headwaves are caused by the coupling of the transmitted acoustic energy to plane waves in the formation that propagate along the borehole axis. An incident compressional wave in the borehole fluid produces critically refracted compressional waves in the formation. Those refracted along the borehole surface are known as compressional headwaves. The critical incidence angle θi=sin−1(Vf/Vc), where Vf is the compressional wave speed in the borehole fluid; and Vc is the compressional wave speed in the formation. As the compressional headwave travels along the interface, it radiates energy back into the fluid that can be detected by hydrophone receivers placed in the fluid-filled borehole. In fast formations, the shear headwave can be similarly excited by a compressional wave at the critical incidence angle θi=sin−1(Vf/Vs), where Vs is the shear wave speed in the formation. Headwaves are excited only when the wavelength of the incident wave is smaller than the borehole diameter so that the boundary can be effectively treated as a planar interface. In a homogeneous and isotropic model of fast formations, as above noted, compressional and shear headwaves can be generated by a monopole source placed in a fluid-filled borehole for determining the formation compressional and shear wave speeds. It is known that refracted shear headwaves cannot be detected in slow formations (where the shear wave velocity is less than the borehole-fluid compressional velocity) with receivers placed in the borehole fluid. In slow formations, formation shear velocities are obtained from the low-frequency asymptote of flexural dispersion. There are standard processing techniques for the estimation of formation shear velocities in either fast or slow formations from an array of recorded dipole waveforms.
An example of a logging device that has been used to obtain and analyze sonic logging measurements of formations surrounding an earth borehole is called a SONIC SCANNER™ (trademark of Schlumberger), and is of the general type described in Pistre et al., “A modular wireline sonic tool for measurements of 3D (azimuthal, radial, and axial) formation acoustic properties, by Pistre, V., Kinoshita, T., Endo, T., Schilling, K., Pabon, J., Sinha, B., Plona, T., Ikegami, T., and Johnson, D.”, Proceedings of the 46th Annual Logging Symposium, Society of Professional Well Log Analysts, Paper P, 2005 which is incorporated by reference. In conventional use of the SONIC SCANNER™ logging tool, one can present compressional slowness, Δtc, shear slowness, Δts, and Stoneley slowness, Δtst, each as a function of depth, z. Slowness is the reciprocal of velocity and corresponds to the interval transit time typically measured by sonic logging tools.